The Sesame Street Super Special!
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: In the style of the Sesame Street Halloween Special, these are six super stories about everyone's favourite superhero SUPER GROVER! Can he stop Bertiac? Will Elmo drive him insane? Can he face the Dark Explorer? WARNING: Weirdness and randomness


**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

OK, this is just like my earlier 'Sesame Street Halloween Specials', except that rather than it being about Halloween, it's about Super Grover! And Dora the Explorer. Now I can't think of anything else to say.

* * *

**THE SESAME STREET **_**SUPER**_** SPECIAL**

Starring Super Grover!

The Secret Super Origin of Super Grover

After a long, hard day of selling doorknobs, Grover Kent was ready to just go home and call it a day, when a piercing shriek hit his earlobes, followed by a horrified 'OH NO'!

Instantly, Grover thought, "This looks like a job for _Super Grover_!" and started looking for a phone booth, only to find there were none nearby. Thus, he had to resort to diving in a bush when nobody was looking to change his ordinary everyday glasses and trenchcoat ensemble, into a more flamboyant superhero get-up, complete with knight helmet and cape. Using his Grovey-Sense (which was tingling), he dove off into the sky and looked all over Metro City for the source of the screaming. He found it in the centre of the city, emanating from a young woman.

"Never fear," said Super Grover, "Super Grover is here to save you!"

"Oh no, not you again!"

"But, madam, you are in danger!"

"No, I thought I had lost my credit card, then I found it!"

"Oh. Well, while I'm here, do you want to hear The Secret Super Origin of Super Grover?"

"No." With that, the woman walked off.

"Oh dear." So Super Grover turned around and looked at a fire hydrant. "Hello, Mr. Fire Hydrant, would you like to hear The Secret Super Origin of Super Grover? OK then, it all began many years ago on the planet Grovtron...

_When it existed, the planet Grovtron was a beautiful, peaceful society, with its population of cute blue, furry monsters, its rich culture and art and many ice-cream stores. All this peace and beauty was not to last however, as the father of the boy who was to be Super Grover, named Grover, foresaw something horrific._

"_OH NO!" he screamed while running to his wife and son, "We have to do something quick!"_

"_Why? What is it honey?" said his wife, running to comfort him._

"_It's the evil alien robot Bertiac! Him and his fleet are coming to destroy Grovtron!"_

"_Oh honey! That was just the movie we saw last night, Attack of the Evil Alien Robots!"_

"_That's what they want you to believe! We must gather an army, evacuate the planet, something!"_

"_That's it, young man!" said his wife, "No more scary movies for you!"_

"_But the signs are everywhere!"_

"_Now, I don't want you filling our son's head with more of your silly stories!"_

"_But..."_

"_No buts!"_

_For weeks on end, Mrs. Grover, and her son had to listen to that man constantly look in the skies and run around in circles panicking due to what he believed was the upcoming invasion of Bertiac. It reached its final straw when he ran out into the streets with a gun, yelling, "BELIEVE BERTIAC IS COMING OR DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_That's it, Grover!" yelled Mrs. Grover, furious at her husband embarrassing her like this, "If you won't stop all this Bertiac nonsense, then I'm leaving you!"_

"_But I'm super serial!"_

"_Sorry, it won't work!" So Mrs. Grover took and her son, and went off on a rocket to start a new life on Earth._

_For many days, Grover stood on the streets, crying his eyes out over the loss of his wife, until a dark shadow crept over the planet: the mothership of the evil Bertiac! As the mighty ship hovered over the city, a hologram appeared above, showing the visage of an evil-looking yellow robot, with a pointed head and a big red nose. "People of Grovtron, I am the mighty Bertiac! I will annihilate every one of you and replace the entire population with pigeons!"_

"_What about rubber duckies?" Onto the holographic screen appeared an orange, more friendly-looking robot._

"_No, Erniac, we will not replace the population with rubber duckies!"_

"_But Rubber Duckie's species are endangered, Bertiac!"_

"_Oh for the love of...let's just do this!" So with a push of a button, several lasers shot from Bertiac's mothership, laying buildings to waste and trapping people under the heavy rubble._

"_See," yelled the old Grover, "I told you, didn't I?"_

"_You're still a nutter!" cried another member of the planet, before being vaporised._

_Anyway, Mrs. Grover, and her son, Grover, landed safely on the Planet Earth, but upon entering, she discovered that the rays from Earth's yellow sun had given them both superpowers! They could shoot lasers out of their eyes, fly, pick up really heavy things without any hassle, and wait patiently for the next episode of Doctor Who. So, with these powers, Mrs. Grover became Super Mommy and vowed to protect the innocent._

_One famous moment in the life of Super Mommy occurred when she stopped Piganta, a giant female pig who crushed cities to get revenge on her acting career being washed up, another being when she crushed AFozzination, a giant evil bear who caused pain and misery with his lame jokes, and another being when she stopped the Skrermits, evil frogs who impersonate people and sing songs about rainbows. She became beloved and honoured by all, and her son, Grover Kent, longed to follow in her footsteps._

_Years later, Super Mommy retired, and Grover continued her legacy as SUPER GROVER!_

"Oh, Mr. Fire Hydrant, I love my mommy so much. I don't know what I'd do without her. She raised me and taught me right from wrong. I know she'd be proud of me."

"Hey," said a random passer-by, "Super Grover! Did you say you were Grover Kent?"

"No, no I didn't!"

"OK then..."

Later, Super Grover changed into his secret alias Grover Kent and went home to relax. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. When Grover answered it, two men in white appeared.

"Are you Grover Kent?"

"Why, yes, good sirs!"

In a second, Grover was fitted into a strait-jacket and taken to the mental institution.

"And that," said Super Grover to the fire hydrant, "Is how Super Grover went to the looney bin. I'll tell you how he got out tomorrow!"

"Hey," said a random passer-by, "Super Grover! Did you say you were Grover Kent?"

Grover killed the random passer-by with his eye-lasers.

* * *

TRASH TALK

"Oh my goodness gracious," cried Grover Kent, running down the streets, "I'm going to be late!" After much panicking and running, he finally reached where he was supposed to get to: the office building where he would be given another suitcase of doorknobs to sell. Unfortunately, this was not to be any ordinary day, as he noticed two people adding an extra sentence to the sign outside the door, making it read:

MA'S DOORKNOBS  
Now a division of GrouchCorp

Grouchcorp? Grover Kent's eyes widened in shock as he remembered who owned Grouchcorp: Super Grover's arch-nemesis Grex Groucher! Any fears he had building in his gut built all the more when he saw his female co-worker, Zoey Zane, walk out with a handful of garbage.

"Zoey?" said Grover, "Why are you carrying out loads of trash?"

"The business has been bought out by the evil corporate grouch Grex Groucher, and now we have to sell garbage instead of doorknobs!"

Grover could only sigh, as he remembered hearing how Groucher had amassed his fortune from being payed to take all the garbage from other cities. Blotham City had amassed a lot of garbage, and were willing to pay millions to get rid of it. Groucher was happy to take this all away, and had even used it to build a tower of rubbish where he ran his operations.

In that tower of rubbish, Groucher, a small green grouch in a business suit, glowered over the city he wanted to mess up and ruin, smirking at the prospect of Metro City becoming one big garbage tip. With these thoughts in mind, a bolt of excited energy jolted through his body, which caused him to frolic in a pile of discarded papers and banana peels like Scrooge McDuck did with money. Little did he know a certain alien spaceship was hovering outside observing his every action.

Viewing this disgusting tyrant were two evil alien robots, none other than Bertiac and Erniac. "Oh boy, this sure seems like a brilliant chance for some destruction, Erniac!"

"But, Bertiac," said Erniac, turning from his rubber ducky, "aren't we figments of someone's insane imagination?"

"Don't get philosophical with me, Erniac! Prepare the ray!"

Back at Metro City, Grover went from door to door, selling rubbish. "But ma'm, you don't understand! These orange peels may look useless, but I guarantee you..." The door slammed right in his face. With this refusal, Grover threw all the rubbish he was supposed to sell on the floor in frustration, groaning that his only successful customer was a guy who bought a discarded porno mag. Just as he was about to depressedly walk all the way home, a beam came down from the heavens and abducted his unsold trash. "Uh yes, thank you for your purchase, that'll be twenty two dollars and three cents!" The response was a narrowly missed laser blast. Beginning to walk home again, Grover couldn't help but hear loud thrashing sounds. He turned around, and saw a giant monster made of garbage next to an alien spacecraft.

A huge hologram of a certain yellow robot emitted from the spaceship, addressing the city. "People of Metro City! This is the mighty alien robot Bertiac! If you do not surrender Super Grover to me, I will destroy the city with my giant rubbish monster!"

Hearing this, Grover Kent dove into his suitcase, and came out as SUPER GROVER! With heroic fury, he flew to where the rubbish monster was tearing a skyscraper from the ground and laying it to waste. "Excuse me, Mr. Monster, would you mind not laying waste to my lovely city?" Hearing this, the monster slugged Super Grover in the face and sent him flying into a building.

To make matters worse, it was Groucher's building.

"Heh heh," laughed Groucher as Grover came crashing in, "Now that's what I like to see. Metro City's greatest hero, miserable and defeated!"

"I'm not defeated yet, Groucher!" moaned Grover as he made his way off the floor made of Pepsi cans. "And when I defeat this monster, I'll give you a good talking to about what you've done to that dear doorknob-selling company!"

"Hey, it's business!"

So off Super Grover flew to battle the giant monster, which even now was tearing a cinema from where it stood and devoured all the popcorn and people inside. He punched the hideous fiend with a massive blow and knocked it over, but had the sudden urge to wash his hands. After washing his hands, he returned to fighting the monster, still destroying the city. Grover dove to attack the beast, but then it unveiled another power in its arsenal: it zapped Grover with optic beams that changed Grover into an empty dog food tin. After this quick transformation, Grover clattered down to the streets and began to roll away. He was stopped in his rolling by Grex Groucher, who began to kick him around like a soccer ball, then promptly eat him.

"Ah, the taste of a hero's defeat!" mused Groucher. "Looks like I win. That monster will make everyone miserable, and Metro City will be covered in filth!" Just as he was gloating, he saw the monster being lifted by another flying person, and throwing it into Bertiac's spaceship, causing both of them to crash outside the city limits. That flying person? No other than Super Mommy!

"Oh no, not you!" cried Grex Groucher.

"Yes! Nobody picks on my son!" With this cry, she reached into Groucher's mouth and pulled out Grover, still a can.

"Thanks mommy," said Grover as the two flew away, "Now how can I change back?"

"Don't worry, you know how these things are. You'll be back to normal as soon as the next story begins!"

As they flew off, Grex Groucher, after the pain of having a furry monster shove her arm down his throat, ran to the city limits, where he saw the dead rubbish monster and Bertiac and Erniac's crashed spaceship. "Oh no," moaned Bertiac, "not another earthling!"

"You guys were great!" said Groucher, "You sure made a lot of people miserable!"

"You're speaking my language!"

"Um, Bertiac, this green furry person doesn't seem very nice..."

"Shut up, Erniac, I think we found a new ally..."

* * *

NIGHT OF THE ELMO!!

The smell of rotting trash and smoke touched Super Grover's nostrils as he flew down to the 'bad part' of Metro City, where he had heard of a rise in drug dealing, and as his personal philosophy noted: Don't Do Drugs! Landing next to a boarded-up window, he looked around the corner and saw two smiling kids with a suspicious-looking man.

"Say, kids, you want something that'll make you...happy?"

"Yay, I love being happy!"

"Is it candy?"

"It's better than candy..."

"Stop right there, drug dealer!" Triumphantly, Super Grover burst in.

"Oh crap," said one of the kids.

"That bad man is selling drugs, and drugs are very bad and you shouldn't do them. Super Grover never does drugs, because his mommy told him not to! Mommy also taught me a lot of things, like how to cross the road..."

"Don't listen to that purple freak," continued the man, holding out a little baggie, "This stuff's good." All of a sudden, the baggie became a lollipop, and the suspicious man turned into a fat pink bunny rabbit and ran off screaming his guts out. Grover was rightly confused, and even more so when the bad part of town became the pink, pretty part of town, complete with flowers and giant statues of goldfish.

While the two kids just ran off, Grover stood there with unblinking eyes. "Who did this?"

"Elmo did!" At that moment, a red, furry monster with a yellow nose appeared out of nowhere. "Elmo thought nasty place would look prettier!"

"What?"

"Elmo come from magical other dimension! Dimension pretty and nice! Elmo come to other dimension for holiday, but Elmo no like it because it all nasty and scary. Then Elmo thought that Elmo would use Elmo's powers to make it nice."

Grover could only sigh and shake his head. "It's not that I, Super Grover, who brings love and justice to all, don't appreciate the thought, but _**YOU ARE FUCKING ANNOYING**_!"

"But Elmo want to be Super Grover's sidekick!"

"What?"

"Elmo likes Super Grover because he fight for good and justice and is funny and happy. Most super heroes Elmo meets are nasty and dark!"

"But Super Grover works alone!"

"But Elmo want to join Super Grover!"

"Go away!"

With this, Elmo started crying, then disappeared.

The next day in Metro City, the bank was being robbed by two generic criminals, who, within minutes, took all the money they could carry and stuffed it in the back of their car. Just as they were about to drive off, Super Grover dove in front of the car and told the robbers to halt. The response he gained was being run over by the car and being turned into a cartoon pancake. The crooks at first thought they had gotten away until they saw a giant marshmallow in front of the road that they swerved into. At that moment, Elmo appeared and took back the money. After getting himself out of pancake mode, Grover saw Elmo with the money, and was reluctantly impressed.

"Thank you, Elmo, though you should have left jobs like this to Super Grover! Now let's return that money!"

"No! Money is the root of all evil!" So Elmo used his powers to change the money into lollipops and gave them to all the kiddies. Now half the city had been bankrupted and Super Grover was the one being blamed for it.

"I keep telling you," said Super Grover, "Super Grover had nothing to do with it! It was Elmo, a being from another dimension!"

"Yeah, right!"

So many days were spent hiding away from the police, and trying to avoid arrest, while trying to clear his name and redeem himself by foiling more crimes and misdeeds, but Elmo got in the way every time. He didn't do anything as severe as bankrupt people, but he was still, to put it in simple terms, _**A FUCKING NUISANCE**_! One instance included Super Grover trying to stop two thieves robbing the jewellery store, and Elmo helped by turning the thieves into monkeys because he thought monkeys were funny. The thieves got away easily thanks to their monkey forms giving them new acrobatic abilities, and threw something quite unpleasant in Grover's face. Another instance involved Elmo conjuring up some bunnies. Grover liked bunnies so he was too busy petting and cuddling them that he let some bad guys get away.

Soon, this became too much to handle so Grover snapped, grabbed a flamethrower and started to torch down all of Metro City in hopes that doing so would kill Elmo. "DIE ELMO DIE!" he cried, before being taken to court.

"JUDGE!" cried Grover, "I'm a superhero! You can't lock me up!"

"But you're a fucking looney!" said the judge, "So you are sentenced to ten years at Barkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane! You're going to the asylum just like in that story you told!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEROES CAN'T GO TO AN ASYLUM! THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A DOOR THERE IN THE WALL!"

Everyone had thought Super Grover was a looney way before his killing spree, so many thought of this as something that should have been done a long time ago. Tied up with chains and a straitjacket, Super Grover was driven away from Metro City, and right into Blotham City, where Barkham Asylum awaited. After being thrown in his cell, Super Grover decided that, even though he could break out with his super strength, he should stay in his cell, so as not to further ruin his reputation. However, despite this, he still cried and bitched and moaned about Elmo for hours on end.

"So this, Elmo," said his psychiatrist, "does he represent your suppressed anger? Your lost childhood?"

"No! HE'S AN ANNOYING FUCKHEAD FROM SOME SHITTY DIMENSION!"

"We'll pick this up tomorrow." The minute after the psychiatrist left, Elmo appeared.

"HI GROVER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" With that ferocious scream, Grover grabbed Elmo by the foot and started throwing him around the cell until he was beat to a bloody pulp. "I AM THE VICTOR! I AM FREE!" After defeating Elmo, Grover pummelled a hole through the cell wall and flew off.

"Omle!" said Elmo, causing him to disappear.

Two guards heard all the noise and commotion and gasped when they saw the hole in the cell wall.

"I told you we shouldn't have put a super-powered being in a normal cell!"

"Shut up, Larry! There's only one person who can bring down this menace!"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes! If we want to catch the worst superhero based on a kiddie show, we need the _greatest_ superhero based on a kiddie show...THE DARK EXPLORER!"

* * *

SUPER GROVER VS THE DARK EXPLORER!

In a looming mansion somewhere in Blotham City, two figures sat in wait: a seven-year old Hispanic girl, and her pet monkey.

"Hi!" said the girl, "I'm Dora Wayne!"

"And I'm Boots Grayson!"

"We're waiting for a devious crime to be committed! Do you know what happens when a devious crime is committed?" A brief pause. "Right! I see the Explorer Signal!"

At that very moment, speak of the devil, the Explorer Signal, a bright light in the clouds with a face, shone in the sky. "I'm the Explorer Signal, I'm the Explorer Signal, I'm the Explorer Signal, I'm the Explorer Signal_, I'm the Explorer Signal_! Uh oh, insane superhero Super Grover has escaped from the asylum!" Dora Wayne could only groan, as for a long time, she had considered Super Grover a disgrace to her profession. "You have to find them, then pummel him, then send him back to the asylum. Got that? Find, pummel, asylum! Find, pummel, asylum! Find, pummel, _asylum_!"

"Find, pummel, asylum!" repeated Dora, "Come on, Boots! Let's go to the Explorer-Casa!"

Upon hearing this, Dora's butler, Senor Toucan, pressed a button under a bust of Shakespeare, making a bookcase slide open to reveal two poles. Dora and Boots slid down the poles, and ended up in their underground Explorer-Casa, now in different costumes. Dora had taken on her alter-ego, the _Dark Explorer_, as she now donned a grey and black costume that made her look like a bat. Boots took on the guise of her sidekick, Boots the Blunder Chimp and now wore a rather flamboyant circus outfit with a domino mask. Immediately, they ran to their famous 'Explorer-Mobile': a talking train painted black and fixed with cool shiny bat-wings. "Choo-choo!" it cried as it burst out of the Explorer-Casa.

"Find, pummel, asylum! Find, pummel, asylum!" the Dark Explorer sang as she looked for Super Grover, "Come on, vamonos! Let's catch that criminal scum! Because he's insane and evil! Let's beat him until he's numb! Who're we catching? Super Grover! Why're we catching him? He's insane! Why do I fight crime? Because my parents were murdered before my very eyes and I'm forever tormented by personal demons!"

Elsewhere, a sinister figure turned on his television, and saw a breaking news update. "We interrupt this program to bring you this important news update. Due to the overly idiotic decision to put him in a regular cell, insane superhero Super Grover has broken free from Barkham Asylum, and it is believed he is loose in Blotham City. Police warn not to approach this criminal as he is believed to be armed, dangerous and a little potty!"

A maniacal laugh escaped the grizzly creature watching the broadcast. "Perfect."

After a bout of flying, Grover decided to take a rest on top of a grungy Blotham City building, and took a short look at the despondent city below, almost shrouded in smoke, and reeking of garbage and corruption. "How anyone can live in a city like this is beyond me," said Grover to himself, "I can't wait to go home to good old Metro City where it's nice and I can clear my name."

All of a sudden, Super Grover heard voices. "Do you see that rat Super Grover?" A pause. "Where?" Hearing this, Grover gasped and began to fly away, but then was intersected by none other than the Dark Explorer, riding on the Explorer-Jetpack. "Little girl, you should not be out at night, especially not in a city like this."

The Dark Explorer whacked Super Grover in the face, giving him a black eye. "I'm the Dark Explorer, and you're going back to Barkham!"

"But I didn't mean to! I'm a superhero! Elmo put me up to it!"

"I don't care! I've been wanting to get for a long time. You're an insult to superheroes based on kiddie shows!"

"Don't make me fight you with my superpowers!"

"I'll beat you anyway!" She turned away from him. "Do you know where I keep my crime-fighting tools?" Another pause. "That's right! My utility belt!"

At that moment, the Dark Explorer's utility belt took on a life of its own, singing, "Utility belt, utility belt! Utility belt, utility belt! Yeah!"

That dreadful song alone made Grover feel like his ears would explode if he had any, but the Dark Explorer even pulled out a rope from the belt and used it to bind Super Grover.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Um, you killed people?"

"Yeah, that."

"OK, Boots," said the Dark Explorer to Boots as he appeared, "Let's take this scum to Barkham! Vamonos!" Unfortunately for the Dark Explorer, a giant blimp with the face of a grinning fox painted on it flew in, and, like an alien spacecraft, abducted Grover with a beam. After that, it quickly flew off. "Damn it! This must be the work of Swipeker the Fox-Clown!"

"That maniacal fox-clown is always trying to wreak mindless havoc!"

A little while later, the blimp arrived at an abandoned warehouse, where Super Grover was dumped into. "Oh my, where am I?" Looking around at the dead bodies and vandalised 'I Believe in Tico Dent' posters, his trepidation grew.

"You're in my top secret hideout, silly!" Out from the shadows came a strange-looking fox, with his fur smeared with white clown makeup and wearing a long purple coat, a yellow shirt and green necktie.

"W-who are you?"

"I am the notorious super-villain, Swipeker!"

"Swipeker?"

"I wanted my super-villain alias to be either Swiper or Joker, but both were copyrighted, so I combined them!"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we murderous maniacs have to stick up for each other!"

"But I am not a murderous maniac, I am a nice superhero. I was only driven to temporary insanity by an annoying monster who has gone now, so I'll never kill again."

"Oh how disappointing. But no matter how sane you are, that Dork Explorer will also be looking for you, and everybody will want to see you locked up! To them, you're just a psychopathic weirdo...like me!"

"You have a point!"

"So just think. With your reputation, it won't matter how many people you kill, because the way people think of you can't be any more lessened!"

"No! I do not believe that! Super Grover looks for redemption and only redemption!"

"But I know how you can redeem yourself in their eyes!"

"How?"

"It's simple...kill the Dark Explorer!"

"No, Super Grover does not kill! Anymore."

Wheeling in a TV, Swipeker continued, "But that Dark Explorer's a menace, look!" After he turned on the TV, it showed an image of Swipeker swiping some giant scissors from the grand opening of the Blotham's Children's Hospital, and using them to gleefully cut people's heads off. As he let out a maniacal laugh, the Dark Explorer and Boots appeared.

"Swipeker no killing!" they yelled, "Swipeker no killing!"

"Aw man!" So Swipeker put down the scissors, and the two heroes punched his lights out. Putting off the TV, the present Swipeker moaned, "Sad, isn't it?"

"But you were killing people!"

"One of them could have been Hitler in disguise!"

"Good point!"

"So, go ahead, my man!" laughed Swipeker, opening a can of his special 'Insanity Gas', "Kill that bitch!"

Riding along the roads of Blotham in their Explorer-Mobile, leaving large marks in the road, the Dark Explorer and the Blunder Chimp scoured the city for any sign of Super Grover.

"Damn that Swipeker! Damn him!"

"Now Dora...um Dark Explorer, shouldn't you calm down a bit?"

"Um, if you've forgotten, two dangerous, insane criminals are on the loose, this city is full of scum, and my parents are dead!"

The two heroes' search came to an end when Super Grover flew down and blew up the Explorer-Mobile with his laser eyes. "Choo...choo..."

"You _scum_!" growled the Dark Explorer as she flung one of her Explorerangs at Super Grover, who only caught iot and threw it back at Boots, who narrowly missed it.

"Holy Fucked-up Superheroes!" cried Boots.

As Super Grover flew down, the Dark Explorer lunged for him and began to punch him in the face so hard she knocked out a tooth. Nonetheless, Super Grover managed to overpower her, and send her slamming into a brick wall, right next to Swipeker, happily munching away on a bag of popcorn. "Swipeker! I knew you'd be behind this!"

"Yeah! Soon Super Grover will kill you! I'll have my revenge and I can swipe and murder at my leisure! All thanks to my Insanity Gas!"

"Well, that's kinda redundant." She turned away from Swipeker. "Do you know what I can use against insanity gas?"

"You moan about how bad insane people are," said Swipeker, "and yet here you are talking to no-one!"

"That's right! The Explorer All-Purpose Antidote!" As Super Grover dove for the Dark Explorer, she sprayed him with the antidote. "Now you're cured of the Insanity Gas, but you're still bloody potty, so I'm going to kick your ass!" She turned away again. "I need your help to kick Super Grover's ass! Kick in the air like you were kicking a deranged criminal nutjob! Go on! Kick!" This actually had an effect, as Grover's ass was kicked harder than it ever had before. "Now we're sending you back to Barkham!"

"But I'm a superhero like you! Can't I help you defeat this evil fox clown?"

"N.." Before Dora could refuse, Grover had already kicked Swipeker in the gut, and the villain responded by squirting him with acid through his trick flower, which caused Grover to flop about in pain.

"Screw this," said Grover, "I'm off to Metro City!" So off he flew.

"Should we chase him, Dora?"

"He's Metro City's problem! Let's kick Swipeker unconscious and send _him_ back to Barkham!"

So they did.

"Well," said the Dark Explorer to no-one, "I and Boots can finally get out of this stupid story! What was your favourite part of our brief appearance?" A pause. "No. Me neither."

* * *

The Attack of Grouchiac

"Yes!" cried Grex Groucher, dancing around in glee, "My arch-nemesis Super Grover has been sent off to Barkham Asylum! I knew that 'Rent-An-Annoying-Twat' would work!"

"Enough giggling and rejoicing!" moaned Bertiac, "Back to the matter at hand!"

"Boy, you're a real grump, I like that!"

"Anyway, I and Erniac have almost completed our machine to fuse us all together! The time for wreaking havoc is almost at hand!"

"As long as there's loads of miserable people, I'll be happy!"

As the two were talking, Erniac walked into the room, wiping oil off his hands. "Well, Bertiac, took a while, but it's done!"

"Well, ya finally did something right for once!" said Bertiac.

"Then what are we hanging around here for? Let's get combinin'!"

It took him a while, but Super Grover had finally reached Metro City, and he flew with a huge smile on his face. In a way, he saw his time in Blotham City as a learning experience: even if someone like Elmo annoys him, he must not let insanity over come him, lest he end up a dangerous criminal like Swipeker, or to be too grumpy, lest he end up a nasty bitch like the Dark Explorer. Still, it was good to be back in Metro City, being more colourful and welcoming than Blotham, so he took a few minutes to admire the scenery, making sure that nobody would see him. Just as he was doing that, though, a huge pile of rubbish landed on his head. Looking up, he saw that within seconds, Metro City was becoming just as grimy and foreboding as Blotham. Seeing this, his first thought was that he was going to have to breathe with his mouth for quite a while, and his second thought was that he had finally found a way to redeem himself.

In a second, he dove down into the streets, and saw a little girl trapped under a rusty caravan, which he promptly lifted off her body. "Don't worry, little girl, Super Grover has saved you!"

"Piss off you psycho!"

Grover sat the caravan down and flew off. "Oh, maybe it is hopeless!"

"Indeed!" came the voice of a familiar grouch.

"Grex Groucher! I should have known!" Turning around, Grover was in for quite a surprise when he saw the three-headed floating robot, with the heads being those of Groucher, Bertiac and Erniac.

"This body is really uncomfortable, Bertiac!" moaned Erniac.

"So, my arch-nemesis is free from Barkham Asylum, eh?" said Groucher, "No matter, it's so much fun making you miserable. Heh heh."

"No, Super Grover is a kind, happy, good-hearted hero. He is not like the Dark Explorer who is grumpy!"

"Wanna bet?" All of a sudden, a television set came out of the robot's chest, showing the ending of 'Old Yeller'.

"Oh...this part always gets...NO! I will not fall for your petty tricks, villain!" At that moment, the robot shot out an extendable boxing glove at Grover, sending him flying out into the air.

"Heh heh!" sniggered Groucher, "Now all of Metro City will be victim to the power of GROUCHIAC!" With another wicked smirk, Grouchiac flew down to Metro City and addressed its people. "My fellow Metro City-ians! I am Grouchiac, and unless you accept me as your new king, you'll be destroyed!"

"Yeah right!" said a random guy, before being blasted into dust by a laser cannon.

"What do you want from us!"

"I want you to _cry_!" And that is exactly what the people did. "Under my rule, it will be against the law to giggle and laugh! And the only movies allowed to be broadcasted will be Kidulthood, Platoon, Requiem for a Dream and anything else that makes people depressed! Also, you have to eat garbage instead of food, in fact, if you mention food, you have to shine my shoes for a week! Above all, _be miserable_!"

"Way ahead of you," said a goth.

"Citizens of Metro City," cried Super Grover, "do not listen to that monster! He will only bring you suffering! I, Super Grover, will save you from him?"

"How will a pathetic lunatic like you stop me?"

"Simple. Just today I discovered I had garbage-eradicating vision!" Beams shot from Super Grover's eyes and all the trash disappeared, making the people cheer, but then they released Grover went on a rampage with a flamethrower and stopped.

"I will destroy you!" Grouchiac flew into the air towards Super Grover and launched two missiles at him. Grover immediately dodged the missiles, and dove for Grouchiac. The response from the creature was to launch a barrage of old tin cans towards Grover's head, which he tried to knock back at them. It was all to no avail though, as another cannon emerged from Bertiac's head which blasted Grover all the way to the moon.

"Those bad guys won't stop me that easily!" said Super Grover before taking a piece of the moon and eating it to see if it was cheese. It wasn't, so he flew back to Metro City, where Grouchiac was still wreaking havoc.

"Oh no," said Erniac, "I think I dropped rubber ducky!"

"Shut up, Erniac!" said Groucher and Bertiac in unison.

"Looking for this?" said Super Grover, holding up a rubber ducky.

"Ducky!"

"If you want it, would you please stop causing mayhem and havoc?"

"Oh yes, please!"

Both Groucher and Bertiac sighed, as they pressed a button on their back, which separated them from Erniac. The minute Erniac was separated, he fell five thousand feet and broke into a million pieces. Now Grouchiac had become a two-headed, but still powerful, robot, and that action had Grover learning a way to stop this menace. Unfortunately, he was stopped in this endeavour by the firm iron grip of Grouchiac, who began to strangle him. All of a sudden, Bertiac and Groucher separated, and began to fall. Grover dove down and caught both of them, and then he saw none other than his mommy.

"Hi, Grover, dear," she said.

"Mommy! I appreciate what you did, but I thought I could handle it myself as I needed to be redeemed!"

"No need! I had a chat with all those people, and told them that psychopathic killing was just a great big misunderstanding and you're really a good boy!"

"Thanks, mommy!"

So with himself redeemed, Super Grover dropped Grex Groucher and Bertiac off at Barkham Asylum.

"Hey, this place ain't so bad!" said Groucher, admiring his new home, "Dark, despondent, depressing, it has everything! How do you like it, Bertiac? Bertiac?"

Bertiac had escaped by knocking a hole in the wall.

"See, I told you an all-powerful robot should have had a stronger cell!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

THE HUNGER OF COOKSEID

One day on the planet AChocolateChips, it's mighty ruler, Cookseid the blue furry monster was hungry.

"COOKIES!" he cried, "COOKSEID WANTS COOKIES!"

"Um, sorry, sir," said Cookseid's simpering servant, "We're out of cookies!"

"THEN BUY MORE COOKIES!"

"But there are no more cookies left on AChocolateChips!"

"THEN MAKE MORE COOKIES!"

"But there are no more milk and eggs left on AChocolateChips either!"

"Cookseid sad. WAIT! COOKSEID KNOW! EARTH HAS LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES SO COOKSEID INVADE THE PLANET EARTH! GATHER THE ARMIES!"

So Cookseid and his mighty army boarded a huge mothership and flew towards Planet Earth, and wouldn't you know it, they landed in Metro City, squashing a few people. Within minutes of arriving, Cookseid's army stormed the city, invading bakeries, restaurants and grocery stores, all to gather cookies for their hungry master. One platoon had stolen every cookie from a Co-Op, when they were intersected by Super Grover, who had gained more confidence as a result of recent events.

"Halt, villains! You shall not steal those delicious baked goods!"

"But Cookseid wants cookies!"

"Well he won't have them!" In a flurry, Super Grover pummelled every member of that army unconscious, and flew off to search for Cookseid. After much flying, he saw a fat, blue, furry monster sitting on a throne, chowing down on cookie after cookie.

"Are you Cookseid?"

"DON'T INTERRUPT COOKSEID WHEN HE'S EATING! COOKSEID HUNGRY!"

"But you shouldn't eat cookies without paying for them! That is stealing and stealing is wrong!"

"Me no care." And Cookseid went back to eating his cookies, as Grover flew in to challenge the beast.

"Give back the cookies!" Just then, Cookseid realised he had been eating too much and ended up vomiting. Grover stood there in shock when he saw that Cookseid's vomit included his one weakness: Grovtronite! In minutes, he succumbed to the Grovtronite and died.

"Super Grover's dead!" cried the Dark Explorer as she and Boots entered. With that, she, Boots and Cookseid danced and sang.

"We did it, we did it..."

THE END


End file.
